It is known, for instance, from SE-A-7808870-5 to hydrolyze whole cereal grains using protein and starch degradable enzymes. The method disclosed leads to a more complex production process taking 15-30 hrs to carry out to obtain a high content of glucose. These long processing times also leads to the fact that very large plants are needed to be able to produce a larger amount of product. Such a process is further difficult to carry out as a continuos process due to the long retention times. These previously known processes primarily involve the degradation of protein using a proteolytic enzyme at 60.degree. C. (for 2 hours), followed by addition of an alpha-amylase at 75.degree. C., and degradation of starch to form polysaccharides (for 6 hours), followed by the addition of an amyloglucosidase for further degradation of polysaccharides.
It has now surpringly been shown possible to be able to rationalize the production of glucos containing products from cereals by means of the present process and thereby obtaining considerably shortenend production times, which means that the process can be developed into a continous process.
The present invention further comprises a plant suitable for carrying out the present process.